Animal
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Les dragons, sombrals et loups-garous, ce sont eux les véritables héros des romans! Cette fic qui n'en est pas une regroupe plusieurs textes qui tentent de leur rendre hommage...(prochain chapitre avec Rogue et un bébé cochon si vous êtes sages...) -


**Auteur**: Moi, Gaeriel la Sublime (pour sa maman)...après de longs mois d'absence...(et ouais les ptites vous êtes pas sauvées!!) Merci quand même à ceux qui ont laissé une review à Si vous êtes prêt, après autant de temps j'ignorais qu'il y aurait encore des lecteurs!! (voilà à quoi s'était réduite ma vie fanfiqueuse...traduire...même si c'était plutôt agréable...) -

Bon, j'écrivais quelques fics à côté, mais j'avais décidé pour une fois d'attendre de les finir avant de les poster...Les trois/quarts de mes histoires étaient en ligne alors que je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais mettre dans le chapitre suivant, et ça se remarque tout de suite bien souvent...rougit

**Catégorie**: Pg-13

**Persos**: quatre pattes, c'est le seul critère requis...

**Genre**: un ensemble de chapitres uniques mettant en scène des animaux...Ils sont toute ma vie - même ma vie scolaire d'ailleurs à présent - ma passion, mes héros (sauf bien sûr un char d'assaut sanguinaire nommé Jura qui se reconnaîtra et une gentille mule de manège vicieuse nommé(e) Nomos!!) Parce que l'Étalon Noir, Bingo, Mon ami Bud, et tous ces films animaliers sont de vrais dangers pour nous!! On voit de gentilles bébêtes bien dressées, on s'imagine qu'elles sont toutes comme ça...tu parles...Moi je les aime sauvages...grr...

--------------------------------------------------

**Mon antithèse.**

J'ai souvent l'impression qu'au plus vous prenez de la place, au moins l'on vous remarque.

Lui n'a d'yeux que pour ce freluquet ridicule, qui lui arrive à peine à l'épaule. Il est sans cesse en train de le toucher, le féliciter, de le regarder avec affection et fierté.

Les autres ne le voient pas. Moi si.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir, alors je me concentre de toutes mes forces sur ce que je peux percevoir. Tout est différent ici, évidemment. Je suis habituée à l'obscurité et à l'humidité, mais pas aux murs. Cette notion même de barrière n'a eu aucune signification durant la plus grande partie de ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui, mon corps et les quelques mètres qui lui sont accordés pour se déplacer sont ma seule demeure.

Parfois, j'aimerais...

Je me redresse brusquement, l'oreille tendue. Quelqu'un se rapproche. Probablement pour se délester de ses cadavres en me les offrant si généreusement. Mes muscles se relâchent.

Parfois, j'aimerais retourner là d'où je viens. Le monde extérieur. Le monde. Je n'avais aucun foyer ni territoire, sinon l'herbe et le ciel. Ce serait facile. Ils sont si confiants, si distraits. Je n'aurais pas à dévier de beaucoup ma trajectoire pour échapper à tout jamais à leur emprise, pour revenir définitivement à l'existence que j'avais avant.

Seulement quelque chose m'en empêche. Quelqu'un.

Je me suis trompée. L'homme qui se tient en face de moi ne transporte aucun de ses congénères mutilés avec lui. Dommage. Manger est l'une des rares choses qui me maintiennent éveillée lorsque je suis ici.

Des sons sortent de sa bouche mais je ne cherche même pas à les comprendre. Le rituel est toujours le même, de toute façon. Je baisse la tête avec lenteur, sentant mes os rouillés craquer de tous côtés. Un petit flux électrique chatouille ma nuque et je sais que l'homme vient de me libérer de la chaîne qui me retient au mur. Pour m' enfermer à présent dans une prison magique qui m'ôte toute possibilité d'ouvrir la bouche.

Comme si je risquais de le dévorer! Je ne suis pas assez idiote à ce point. Lui par contre, n'a pas beaucoup de jugement. Il devrait pourtant savoir que si je voulais le tuer, entre mes pattes, ma queue et mes ailes, je n'aurais aucun mal, même avec les mâchoires liées. Mais les humains sont une espèce à part. Incapables du moindre bon sens.

Sauf Lui.

Mais il n'est pas humain. Il est bien trop parfait pour ça.

Arrivée sur l'herbe, je fais plusieurs tours sur moi-même, étendant mes ailes. C'est tellement bon de se dégourdir, même si c'est au clair de lune. Aussitôt, une désagréable sensation se fait sentir dans mon crâne, me forçant à fermer les yeux durant une seconde.

Je me tourne vers l'homme en grondant, pour voir qu'il est à présent accompagné de deux congénères. Je souffle bruyamment, et ils me lancent un sortilège en même temps, ce qui me vrille littéralement la cervelle. Je cesse de remuer, battue. Avec le temps, ils devraient savoir que je fais cela uniquement pour la forme, et que je n'ai pas plus l'intention de leur faire du mal que de m'enfuir.

Mais je suppose que ça leur permet de sentir fier d'avoir réussi à maîtriser un être comme moi. S'ils savaient...

Bientôt, d'autres humains arrivent et ils s'alignent, tous recouverts de leurs habits noirs qui leur cachent le visage. Plus un bruit, ni mouvement, et j'en profite pour expirer longuement, consciente qu'un rugissement par les naseaux est bien moins puissant que si j'avais la bouche ouverte, mais j'en vois quand même plusieurs sursauter.

Qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas non plus que parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de leur faire du mal, cela signifie que je soies inoffensive! Ils ne représentent aucun défi pour ceux de mon espèce, même munis de leur baguette. Ils contrôlent la magie, certes, mais nous la possédons naturellement.

Un des hommes cagoulés sort du rang, ôtant sa capuche. Il s'adresse à celui qui m'a amenée ici, je reconnais sa carrure lourde. J'ignore ce que le blond dit, mais je sais qu'il est énervé. Il se tourne vers moi, et aussitôt, mes deux ailes se replient d'elles-mêmes dans mon dos.

Je décide de ne rien faire, sans quoi je vais me retrouver ligotée au sol, mais c'est la première fois que l'on me paralyse à ce point. Cela fait des semaines, si pas des mois que j'assiste à ces réunions sans avoir jamais tenté de s'enfuir, mais apparemment ce blondinet se sent menacé ce soir, sans aucune raison.

Et bien s'il en veut, je lui en donnerai. Mes pattes sont libres, elles. Je fais un pas en avant, un tout petit, et abaisse mon cou pour mettre ma tête à leur hauteur. J'inspire longuement puis expire en un court souffle et rauque qui a pour effet de faire trébucher le blond. Il se reprend et sort sa baguette.

A nouveau cette douleur dans ma tête. Mais il est seul. Les autres pensent qu'il peut se charger de cela. Ou peut-être n'osent-t-ils pas agir de peur de le contrarier.

Je me redresse sur les pattes arrières, reculant. Ces crétins ne se rendent même pas compte que je m'éloigne d'eux et que je fais cela uniquement pour les impressionner. Si j'avais voulu tuer celui dont la magie est en train de m'arracher les oreilles, je l'aurais déjà fait, douleur ou pas.

Cependant, celle-ci s'intensifie, étant donné qu'ils sont trois autres à présents à pointer leur baguette sur moi. Je ressens brusquement ma gueule se libérer. Le précédent sortilège n'a pas résisté à la force de mes mâchoires, qui s'ouvrent largement pour laisser passer de véritable cris de souffrance.

Ces hommes ne me tueront jamais. Mais ils sont suffisamment idiots pour essayer jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre.

Heureusement, les sifflements affreux qui résonnent dans mon crâne s'estompent. Je respire en grondant, le souffle court.

« Calme-toi. »

Une voix basse et grave. J'ai de bonnes oreilles, mais elles me font défaut en ce moment. Me forçant à respirer plus lentement, je m'agenouille devant celui qui m'arrive à peine à l'encolure.

Je m'écroule plus que je m'incline, mes épaules tremblantes. Je veux être la plus petite possible. Pour qu'il me remarque. Qu'il prenne soin de moi, comme il le fait avec l'autre. Je veux qu'il comprenne que jamais, jamais je ne serai aussi grande que lui.

Il se retourne et s'adresse à ses serviteurs. Je l'observe avec plaisir clouer au sol celui qui m'a lié les ailes, aussi facilement que si c'était un mouche. Lorsque le sortilège a fait son effet, le blonde se relève, difficilement, fait une courbette puis se remet dans les rangs.

Pas un ne parle. Mon Maître n'est ni un capitaine, ni un soldat, encore moins un « chef ». Il est l'autorité, c'est tout. Pas un de ceux présents ici ne songerait à l'interrompre ou s'opposer à sa volonté. Ils ne cherchent pas à mourir.

Je plaque ma tête contre le sol, fermant les yeux, savourant les mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Je ne les comprends pas, uniquement lorsqu'il me fait l'honneur de s'adresser à moi, mais le doux grondement régulier qui s'échappe de ses lèvres est pour moi la plus douce des mélodies.

Un bruit caractéristique m'indique que ses sbires se sont envolés. Évanouis seraient plus juste. De tels pouvoirs à de tels pantins, cela m'écœure. Lorsque je relève brièvement la tête, je m'aperçois qu'il ne reste plus que Lui et deux autres hommes. Ceux-ci se tiennent en arrière, immobiles.

Il se rapproche de moi, et je serre les paupières de toutes mes forces, toujours inclinée avec respect.

Touchez-moi, je vous en prie.

Ma peau est telle que les piqûres de moustique me sont indolores, de même que le feu durant un temps très court, et la glace. Mais lorsque ses doigts sont sur moi, qu'ils se posent ne serait-ce qu'un instant sur mon front, j'ai l'impression de sentir mon corps tout entier s'embraser.

« Redresse-toi. »

Je lui obéis, plongeant mes yeux jaunâtres et laids dans les siens, d'un rouge hypnotique et fascinant. Lui-même semble être le créateur de toute fascination. Si l'on ose lever les yeux vers lui et croiser son regard, on ne peut s'en détacher. Il est tellement magnifique.

Si fragile et menu, si petit à côté de mon gros corps encombrant. Je pourrais le briser d'un coup de patte. Mais je ne le ferai jamais. De plus, sous sa carapace chétive se cache une puissance dépassant de loin celles que j'ai jamais vues chez un humain.

Il m'a jeté un sort. Sans baguette aucune. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux imaginer une seule seconde m'enfuir et quitter cet endroit où je suis assurée de le voir au moins une fois par lune.

« Je veux que tu sois calme, et que tu obéisses à ce jeune homme. Il t'accompagneras ce soir. Je te fais confiance. »

Il désigne le gamin derrière lui, que je reconnais malgré sa capuche. Un gosse. Encore plus petit et fragile que mon Maître, et il bénéficie de toute ses faveurs. Son affection. Mon cœur se gonfle de jalousie.

Il le sent. Évidemment. Je ne peux rien lui cacher. Il me connaît plus encore que moi-même. Je sens ma rancœur fondre en même temps que deux de ses longs doigts fins frôlent le bord de l'un de mes naseaux. La lave d'un volcan ne me brûlerait pas autant.

« Je te fais confiance, Diane », me répète-t-il de sa voix basse et pourtant si chaude.

Il peut avoir confiance en moi. Je mourrais pour lui. Ou plutôt je tuerai pour lui, comme je suis chargée de le faire à chaque fois. Je tuerais tous les humains de ce monde si cela me permettait de passer l'éternité avec lui.

Déjà le contact s'estompe, comme un souffle de vent. Il se recule et me fixe. Sa figure maigre et blanchâtre s'éclaire d'un mince sourire. Pour moi seule. De l'adrénaline, de la passion s'écoule dans mes veines, réveillant totalement mon corps engourdi.

Je suis à peine consciente du gamin aux cheveux noirs qui monte sur mon dos, du sortilège qui relie ses mains à ma bouche, de la pluie qui se met à tomber doucement.

Mon Maître rejoint son autre serviteur, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Je l'entends discuter avec celui qui est sur mon dos, et il fronce légèrement les sourcils. Comment je suis capable de repérer des détails pareils à une telle distance, dans l'obscurité, je l'ignore.

Peut-être parce que son corps tout entier semble illuminé. Il se tient à quelques mètres de moi, si maigre et pourtant si imposant. Tandis que moi, je suis lourde et pourtant transparente.

Mais Lui est magnifique. Il est à moi. Il ne le sera sans doute jamais, mais dans mon esprit, dans mon cœur, il m'appartient. Et je suis entièrement à lui. A jamais.

Décidée à mener ma mission à bien, pour lui prouver une fois de plus mon ardeur à le servir, je m'envole avec tant de fougue que j'entends le freluquet sur mon dos s'écrier;

« Calme-toi, dragon! Ralentis! »

Impossible. Je suis partie pour traverser le monde. Au moins.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je sens l'homme m'ordonner de descendre et je lui en suis gré - mes ailes commençaient à fatiguer. Dans mon ancienne vie, je volais tous les jours et pouvais facilement tenir cinq heures et plus.

Mais c'était une autre vie.

Je me pose avec lourdeur, les poumons en feu. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration qu'une flopée de sorts m'agressent et je m'écroule, sonnée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tombe en plein cœur d'une bataille - mon rôle est d'ailleurs de déblayer le terrain. Mais nos adversaires sont rarement aussi coordonnés.

Je tente de me relever, en vain. Je ne sens plus l'homme sur mon dos. S'il se fait tuer, mon Maître m'en voudra tant...

Dieu merci, je vois le gosse. Il a ôté sa capuche, et ses yeux noirs me fixent d'un air neutre. Les hommes qui m'ont attaquée sont autour de lui, discutant entre eux en me désignant du menton.

Le gamin me regarde toujours, son grand nez crochu brillant sous la lumière de la lune. Je ne comprends rien. Ou plutôt j'ai peur de comprendre. Un homme avec une barbe grisâtre s'approche de lui et lui tapote doucement sur l'épaule.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail, Severus. »

Le gamin hoche silencieusement la tête, portant sa main droit sur son bras gauche en fermant les yeux. J'en fais autant, gagnée par une somnolence forcée.

----------------------

J'ai attendu le retour de mon Maître pendant plus de treize ans. Je l'aurais cherché, j'aurais écumé les mers et parcouru le monde, mais les hommes qui m'ont capturée il y a une décennie ne m'ont jamais relâchée. J'ai vécu dans une forêt avec des murs, avec d'autres dragons qui comme moi passaient leurs journées à chercher un trou dans cette muraille invisible.

Plusieurs kilomètres carrés ne sont rien par rapport au monde. Mais j'aurais volontiers échangé cette nouvelle semi-liberté contre l'emprisonnement total que j'avais durant la plus belle période de ma vie.

Aujourd'hui enfin, je vais prendre ma revanche. Je guette la porte face à moi. Tout autour, des centaines d'humains crient et s'excitent, me filant la migraine. Je sais ce qu'ils attendent. Leur champion. Celui qui a défait mon Maître il y a tant d'années, deux mois à peine après ma capture. Si j'avais été là, je l'aurais sauvé. J'en suis certaine.

Enfin je le vois. Je me surprends à ne pas le détester autant que je le voudrais. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, qui ressemble étrangement à celui qui m'avait trahi autrefois, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus jeune. Il a l'air tellement intimidé.

Ca ne peut être lui. Il n'a rien de la puissance de l'homme que j'aimais autrefois.

Mais les apparences sont trompeuses. Mon Maître aussi paraissait fragile et vulnérable. Il était mon antithèse. Ma vie.

Je me redresse, prête à combattre. A mes pieds, les œufs dans lesquels se développent mes enfants qui, un jour, formeront une armée prête à servir celui qui renaîtra de ses cendres, encore plus puissant.

Et ce jour-là, je serai là.

Parce que je lui appartiens de tout mon être.

---------------------------------------

Bon, ceux qui n'ont pas compris qu'il s'agit de la Magyar(de?) à Pointe du Tournoi des Trois sorciers...Vérifiez que vous n'avez pas du sang blond dans les veines! ;)

Que la Force soit avec vous et étudiez pour vos exams!!

Gaeriel


End file.
